


Stupid Dance

by lozlinkaddict



Series: the formal dance au thing that i did that ive decided to add onto because i am weak [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: M/M, formal dance of sorts, i have so much other stuff to do, why am i writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lozlinkaddict/pseuds/lozlinkaddict
Summary: Shadow was used to running around Hyrule in disguise to accomplish whatever task his Master set out for him, but this next one was going to be the death of him.In other words: Shadow is forced to go to a dance, he plans on hating it, but then he meets a cute blond (we all know who).
Relationships: Implied Blue Link/Green Link, Shadow Link/Vio Link
Series: the formal dance au thing that i did that ive decided to add onto because i am weak [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943686
Kudos: 54





	Stupid Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Should I be writing this? Probably not.  
> Did I do it anyway? Absolutely.  
> Did I just create yet another AU? You know it.  
> Is this really short? ...Yeah...

"Stupid," Shadow hissed, tugging at his annoyingly tight jacket. "Stupid Vaati, stupid heroes, stupid Hyrule, stupid formal-" He cut himself off as he walked through the archway into this... dance.

It was quite extravagant, he begrudgingly admitted to himself. Lots of decorations and other party stuff. Which, as one could assume, this just made him hate it more.

Goddesses, he didn't know what he was doing.

The ball had only been going on for an hour, and there were _so many people everywhere_. Thankfully, however, they were already preoccupied with the heroes and each other.

Oh. And the princess.

Walking in the most nonchalant manner he could muster, Shadow weaved his way toward the banquet tables. Ya know, 'cause what's a party without food?

There was a _lot_ of food and Shadow felt his stomach growl at the sight of all of it.

Naturally, he went to the desserts, surveying all of his options. There were cakes and candies of all flavors, small truffles and toffies, and even a wide assortment of small chocolate squares. He went to that end of the table first.

Careful about his pristine white gloves, Shadow popped a chocolate square into his mouth.

By sheer [not] luck, someone tapped his arm as soon as he started chewing.

"Hello," an attractive young blond said with a slight smile. "Enjoying yourself?"

Shadow didn't exactly hide it as he looked the shorter male up and down.

His clothing was, gratifyingly, just as tight as Shadow's was, making it easy to make out his toned body beneath the fabric. Underneath his black jacket, the blond was wearing a nice violet shirt that complemented his ice-blue eyes.

Shadow swallowed with a cheeky grin. "Enjoying the view, yes. Yourself?"

The blond smirked. "I suppose so." His eyes trailed him as Shadow popped another chocolate into his mouth. He held out his hand. "My name is Vio."

Shadow felt his throat constrict painfully before it registered that he needed to start coughing before he passed out from asphyxiation. He coughed, roughly hitting his sternum to get the chocolate down his esophagus. He cleared his throat behind a fist before responding. "Sorry 'bout that. Call me Shadow." He took his hand, kissing the blond's knuckles instead of shaking it.

Vio's smile softened as Shadow straightened. "Well, Sir Shadow, may I have this dance?"

Shadow's cheeks glowed at the title. "Absolutely."

Vio gently lead Shadow by the hand onto the dancefloor, taking the position as the female (as he was shorter) as the band began playing a waltz. He guided Shadow's hand to his hip after noticing his awkward hovering. "So," he started, silently leading them in the basic triangle. "Have you been to a party before?"

Shadow shrugged lightly. "Eh, not really. I'm usually too busy running errands to come to these things."

Vio frowned thoughtfully, allowing Shadow to twirl him around. "So you spend your rare free time in a crowd of people you clearly don't know?"

"Kinda," the violette admitted, recognizing the simple steps of the dance. As he began to lead them, he clarified. "This was actually the errand this time."

Vio smirked. "Oh, so _that's_ why you looked so angry before walking in."

Shadow may have blushed, but the heat radiating from the blond in his arms made it difficult to tell. "You could say that."

Another blond, this one in a green shirt, twirled his dance partner ( _another_ blond, that one in blue), grinning over at Vio. "Enjoying yourself, bookworm?" His partner snickered, almost falling over as the green one dipped him.

Vio rolled his eyes, a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. "With how much you two are enjoying yourselves, I doubt the rest of us have to."

The green one laughed, doing some complex dance move with his partner that Shadow had _no idea_ how to do. "Don't worry, Vio! You're not the only Link who's gay!"

Vio looked as if he was planning on yelling at the other, but he was gone before the amythest-clad hero could utter a word. He glanced apologetically at Shadow through the barest hint of pink on his cheeks. "Sorry about that. My comrades are... interesting people. Most times."

Shadow shrugged, twirling Vio around again and dropping him into a shallow dip, not trusting himself to catch the shorter if he went any further. "Better'n no one, I'd say."

Vio's eyes seemed to glare as the rest of his face remained neutral. "But sometimes having no one around is better than a bunch of idiots constantly diverting your attention when you're trying to do something important."

Shadow shrugged yet again. "So, _bookworm_ ," he snickered jokingly. "What kind of books do you like to read?"

Though perturbed by the more-then-obvious subject change, Vio smiled softly. "Everything, really. Fantasy tends to be my go-to, but anything else is just as good."

Shadow thought about the massive library back at "home"; no one ever read through those books. "Well, my master has a ridiculously large library that neither of us use too terribly often. I can talk to him about letting you check it out."

Vio's expression brightened considerably, even though it wasn't much. His smile was angelic. "Really?"

Shadow couldn't help but grin. "Most likely. I'll make sure to get back to you on that."

The song ended, leading both of them to take a respectable step back.

Shadow kissed Vio's knuckles again, winked at him, and literally disappeared into the crowd.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"So he showed up, danced with you, then disappeared?"

"Quite literally. I just hope that I get to see him again. This doesn't happen every day, you know."

"Alright, alright. We'll help you find your Prince Charming. Just wait until tomorrow."

"He's not my pri- Oh Golden Goddesses, Green!"

**Author's Note:**

> So... here's this.
> 
> ...I'll just go back working on Heaven's Ambassadors and Phantom of the Musical.
> 
> ...Excuse me...


End file.
